fanppgfandomcom-20200214-history
Jimmy Neutron
Jimmy is a genius inventor and the main protagonist of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius. He is smarter than Dexter and one of the close friends of both the girls and boys. Appearance Jimmy has a disproportionately large head (which appears to be larger, due to his hair), blue eyes, and a large brown cowlick hairstyle. He is often teased because he is shorter than most boys of his age. Jimmy's wardrobe consists almost exclusively of red T-shirts that sport his trademark symbol of electrons, circling a nucleus. He also wears blue jeans and a pair of grey and white Converse Chuck Taylor All-Stars. Personality He has an I.Q. of 210, making him the smartest Megaville citizen. In a number of episodes, his classmates are annoyed and angered because his brilliance renders trying to win projects and competitions things pointless. (In fact he has been banned for life from the science fair to give normal kids an actual chance). This brain, a source of constant comment, allows him to invent devices that accomplish even the impossible. That might seem like a gift to most people, but to him, it often causes him trouble. He designs his wild inventions to help him deal with bothersome chores, however the inventions tend to have a flaw (usually caused by an obvious oversight) which result in a catastrophe which only he can solve. He's rarely ever thanked however as people usually know he's the cause of the problem in the first place. In the moment of crisis, he will urge his brain by saying, Think, think, think!, where upon viewer enters his ear and goes into his brain to observe its inner workings as well, as to relive a scene from the early part of the episode. He will then shout, Brain Blast!, and arrive at the solution for whatever danger he has landed himself, his friends, or his town in. In the movie, he does not say Think, think, think! or Brain Blast! out loud, but says them in his mind. In the third season, he seems to stop brain blasting and comes up with ideas right away, with the exception being Fundemonium. He has a sweet personality, although sometimes he can be a bit arrogant. He is shown to be quite irritable around most people, the exception being his friends. He can be friendly at times, that he needs (or wants to be), but can come off as a smart-ass or nerd occasionally. He enjoys playing the hero, often taking a staunch stand against anyone he believes to be evil. He won't back down from his beliefs as he strongly believes in himself. He is quite charming when he least tries to be, such as at the party, that he throws at his parents absence in an early episode. He cares for his friends, family, and Megaville. It shows that his intelligence is not inherited from the father, but he took it from his mother, conversely from his father Hugh, who is a Duck-obsessed adult. Although he shown to be an incrediable genius, his I.Q. is no match for Berserk's, Blossom's and Brick's I.Q.s. Abilities However, he does have a few weaknesses; one of them is his poor communication skills. It takes him hours to explain things the Science way and people find his explanations very complicated and would ask for a shorter version of his story instead. Cindy calls him silver-tongued (in a sarcastic way), in the episode Love Potion 976/J as he finds it, which is accessible to him only, by means of a DNA scan from his hair. Inventions His inventions include Goddard, a time machine, and the Nanobots. He has several gum and candy-based inventions, which include The Neutronic Air Gum, that allow humans to breathe under water, gum that allows one to memorize books, and candy, that satisfies all the tongue's taste buds. After eating such candy, humans develop a physiological need (addiction) for it. He also made inventions to help him with transportation, the most frequently employed being his flying rocket or hover car . He also has a game pyramid, which allows players to go inside their favorite video game, and a Cloning Machine. One of his most recurring inventions is his shrink ray, which he uses to change the size of objects or people; the Chrono Arch, a time traveling machine. In the video games, he makes several inventions, similar to the series. Many times, he creates different types of advanced spaceships with space buses, space bikes, being able to use amusement rides to create some, and finishing with his favorite, the hovercar, which he uses almost frequently. He creates these inventions in an extensive lab, located under his clubhouse, which is accessible to him only, by means of a DNA scan from a piece of his hair. In the Chrysler and Town Commercial he introduces his newest invention: The Dimmensioniliz. In Crime Sheen Investigation, Jimmy introduces the Ultra Shock Dance Teacher 8000 which is later used in Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen for more important reasons. Relationships Carl Wheezer and Sheen Estevez They may not be as smart as Jimmy, but they are very loyal to him. They are willing to help Jimmy as much as possible. Normally, these two unlikely heroes play the foils to Jimmy's genius, and sometimes solve the episode's crisis with some innocent or insane observation. Other times, they merely cause the problem. They accompany him in his wild adventures and end up in trouble. Cindy Vortex In the movie and the majority of the season he and Cindy shared a huge rivalry in both academics and physical abilities. They seemed to share a love-hate relationship with each other. They fight in order to hide their true feelings for each other. Gallery Jimmy Neutron/Gallery Category:Male Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters